


try something

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [119]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, akificlets, bandomxdisney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: brendon/kevin, rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	try something

When Kevin had shyly walked his fingers done Brendon's come-splattered stomach and asked if he could try something, Brendon was too orgasmed-out to do more than grunt and nod.

Kevin treated sex like an adventure, something to be thoroughly explored and examined in minute detail. So far, Brendon had yet to regret ever saying yes. "What do you need me to do?"

Kevin suckled Brendon's come off his fingers and smiled as Brendon automatically licked his lips. "Roll over. And, umm, don't judge, okay?"

Brendon rolled over, burying his fond little smirk in the pillow. He sighed and twisted into a more comfortable position as he felt Kevin's hands stroke down his back and spread his cheeks wide. He felt his asshole pucker automatically as it was exposed to the cool air, but before Brendon could ask, something warm and wet was stroking over the sensitive skin.

Brendon yelped, arching and twitching in surprise. Kevin's fingers tightened into the flesh of his ass. "No?"

"Just a surprise," Brendon admitted breathlessly as he got himself under control. It had been weird, but not in a bad way. Just...new. "Proceed."

Kevin laughed and muttered something under his breath, the air ghosting over Brendon's skin. Then the tongue was back, suckling gently, licking and lapping, just teasing at the opening, not demanding anything.

Brendon sighed, eyes closing, as his body grew used to the strange sensation. It felt good, tingly and pleasant. His eyes flew open as Kevin groaned, deep and pleased, like he was the one getting eaten out.

Suddenly, everything shifted from warm and easy and good to _hot like burning_ as Kevin pointed his tongue and pressed demandingly into Brendon's body.

Brendon gasped and arched, pushing his ass into Kevin's face. Kevin laughed, mouth still hard against Brendon's skin, and the sensation ripped through Brendon. He felt his muscles start to flutter. "Kevin, please," he begged.

Kevin licked once, a broad swipe of his tongue, and pulled back enough to talk. "You like that?"

"Fuck yes," Brendon growled, pushing his ass back towards Kevin. Kevin just laughed again, sounding delighted, and ran a fingertip around and into Brendon's hole.

"B, you should see this, holy..." Kevin bit off a curse as his finger sunk in easily to the knuckle. "I thought it was pretty when you took my dick, but oh man..." His words trailed off as Kevin licked around his finger.

Brendon keened, not caring how it sounded, as he tried to screw himself on Kevin's finger, wanting more.

Kevin ran the tip of his tongue around the ring of muscle as he twisted his finger and hit that spot that made Brendon see stars. Brendon twitched and came in short, convulsive waves that made his jerk and twitch.

He whined again as Kevin slipped his finger free, purring as Kevin soothed him with one last gentle lick before he slithered back up the bed. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, a little shyly.

Brendon caught Kevin's head in his hands and pulled him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss.


End file.
